convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Nick Fury
Nick Fury is a major character that appears within [[wikipedia:Marvel_Comics|'Marvel Comics']]. He made his Convergence debut within The Ties That Bind, though his first chronological appearance was within Genesis. Canon Nick Fury is a character that hails from Marvel. This specific incarnation is the one that appears in [[wikipedia:Marvel_Cinematic_Universe|'Marvel Cinematic Universe']], to be exact. He is the leader of the organization known as S.H.I.E.L.D., which serves to protect America and the rest of the world from whatever threat might make itself known to them, be it terrorist forces to alien invaders. Pre-Convergence Because of the reality warping effects of the Tesseract, Fury's world was embroiled into a war with that of Albert Wesker and his Umbrella Corporation, the villains having attempted to overtake the world via bioterrorism. Because Wesker's entire world had essentially collided with Fury's, this also meant that Fury became acquainted with individuals from that world who also opposed Wesker, such as Chris Redfield and Leon Scott Kennedy. Eventually, Wesker managed to obtain the Tesseract, using its power in order to draw in a number of warriors from across the multiverse to fight their war against Fury. Plot Involvement Genesis Fury first appears within the event in the beginning of the first chapter, shortly after the group had been brought out by Umbrella to fight the Avengers. After the Avengers had managed to defeat the group and bring them in, they all awakened in a hideout where Fury reveals to everyone that the devices implanted into their bodies by Umbrella had been deactivated, though were unable to be removed, and that they were free of the malicious organization's intent. He promptly went on to explain that if they all intended to return to their home worlds, they would have to obtain and make use of the Tesseract within Umbrella's possession, as it was the very object that had gathered them all in the event in the first place. With that, he sent the group on their way, accompanied by his agents Scott Lang and Wanda Maximoff. He doesn't appear again until the end, shortly after the final battle against Diablo. After sending everyone into a coma by reactivating the devices within them, Wesker loads up everyone's bodies into a cargo plane, ready to take off and make his escape into another world using the Tesseract. Appearing behind the plane in the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, Fury attempts to shoot down the plane, but is unsuccessful in his venture, only managing to land a few non-critical hits that had opened up the back hatch of the plane, the pod of Riesbyfe Stridberg falling out and landing into another portal down below which led to an uncharted, unknown world. Fury grieves over his loss, but before long, he is contacted by Chris Redfield, who informs him of a situation in Las Vegas, setting the scene for The Ties That Bind. Fury later appeared in a scene that took place during the event's epilogue where he was contacted by Amanda Waller. The Ties That Bind He made his first appearance in the event roughly halfway through the Murder Game, offering the participants a ride on the S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier and saving them from the Crossed menace temporarily. He is the one who officially assigned the survivors the responsibility of putting an end to the Crossed outbreak, and by extension, Albert Wesker's evil schemes. In the end of the event, once Wesker and the Crossed had been defeated, by activating the Tesseract, he allows the surviving participants to return safely to their home world. Far Away Lights Nick Fury made an appearance in the event's epilogue in a scene that took place in the far future. Epilogue(s) Genesis A week following the events of the epilogue where the group had finally been awakened by Coalition agents Kenji Miyazawa, Alvin, and Alter Ego, Fury had been contacted by Amanda Waller, head of ODMA, to offer a partnership between S.H.I.E.L.D. and her own organization, to which he agrees. Far Away Lights In a scene taking place far after the events of Far Away Lights, a representative of the Coalition, Kyosuke Munakata, met with Fury to discuss the relationship between S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Coalition, a group that worked under ODMA. Fury told Kyosuke that he thought little of the Coalition, which was fine with Kyosuke if it meant the two groups would not proceed to clash in the future. Kyosuke then asked about the Tesseract, hoping that S.H.I.E.L.D. had taken the necessary steps in securing it. Fury assured him that they did, though stated that the device would not work outside their own universe anyway. This occurred to Kyosuke as being odd, as it meant the Tesseract did not travel dimensions to end up in Umbrella's hands. Instead, Umbrella had traveled dimensions without the use of the Tesseract. The question on Kyosuke's mind was simple: who, or what, gave Umbrella the power to travel dimensions and essentially start an incredible chain of events? Character Relationships * Albert Wesker - The primary antagonist of [[wikipedia:Resident_Evil|'Resident Evil']] and The Ties That Bind ''as well as a primary villain of the Arch Demon Arc. One might say they were essentially arch-foes, as Fury's ultimate goal was to put an end to Wesker's nefarious schemes that involved the world. Trivia * In contrast to the Earth-616 incarnation of Nick Fury, who is a colonel of [http://murderseries.wikia.com/wiki/S.H.I.E.L.D. S.H.I.E.L.D.], the MCU incarnation who appears in ''The Ties That Bind is the leader. * An alternate version of Nick Fury appears in ''The Ultimate Game'', in the alternate dimension where Loki Laufeyson defeated the Avengers and took over New York City. This alternate version also aids the Survivors in getting what they need to travel to the next world and is comparatively more desperate to kill Loki and save the city, willing to resort to kidnapping. Category:The Ties That Bind Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Genesis Category:Marvel characters Category:Far Away Lights Category:ODMA